Heart of the Dark
by Mercurius
Summary: The begininning of my volunteer sages fic. Read and review


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, I just write about it.

Author's note: Well, here is the first chapter. Don't worry if you aren't in it, I will integrate all of the other characters after a while. 

****

Heart of the Dark

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaviiiiiiiiiiiii!" The cry echoed through the trees, but in reply there was only that, an echo.
    It had been five days since his adventures in Termina, and since he had returned he had continued his search for Navi right of the bat. He would not rest until he had found his dear friend. Little did he know that he was about to be put into a deeper web of conflict between the forces of good and evil. 
    
"Help…me…" a small whisper of a moan came from behind a rock. Going to investigate, Link discovered a small boy with spiky green hair. 
    
"Is he Kokiri?" He thought, after looking at his Tunic, "No he can't be, no fairy partner" Raising his voice he said, "Do you need help?"
    
"Ye…s, po…tion…" He moaned again. 
    
"I guess you need this more than I do." He said, and pulled out a red potion. After a few gulps the boy's health immediately improved. Instead of a pale pallor, the skin regained its color, and his eyes shot open.
    
"Thanks Mister! When that guy came outta nowhere and blasted me, I thought I was a goner! Good thing you came along." 
    
"What guy?"
    
"Oh, I dunno. It all happened so fast that I didn't even know what was happening till it was all over! That was really scary! Why do these things always happen to me? Anyway, I gotta be going, thanks again!" And with that he ran into the undergrowth

With a sigh, Link continued on his journey. "Where could she be?" He thought. "If she had really wanted to come back to me, wouldn't she have done it already?"

{Meanwhile}

"Do not fail me again, Higaru. I said that I had wanted that boy dead, and yet he still lives. Why is that?" A deep voice that seemed to come from a shadow was reprimanding a 15-year-old boy.

"It is not my fault master!" He replied, "if it weren't for that meddling boy with the sword, this would not…" 

"SILENCE! It does not matter what has happened, what matters is that you have failed, and that now you must go back and find that boy again and finish what you had started! GO!"

"Yes master" as he disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

"All is going according to plan. I shall be reborn, make no mistake of that. All three worlds shall be MINE!" Chuckled the shadow. The chuckle grew into maniacal laughter, which chilled the bones of his servant, Higaru, who was just a short distance away.

"First I shall kill this boy, this…Link, and then I shall not feel the wrath of my masters tongue for another failure. I shall be avenged for that which he has caused me!

{Meanwhile, in a secluded part of the forest}

"I think I'm gonna go back and help that guy," thought the child from the forest, "He did look kind of lost and I am good at finding my way around this forest. Hmmmm, all right, I will!"

{Meanwhile}

"Link!" A ghostly wail filled the trees again.

"Navi? Is that you? NAVI!?" And he ran off to renew his search.

What he finds is not Navi, but Sheik.

"Sheik? Will you help me?" He asks, I can't find a friend of mine and I was wondering if..."

He realises that it is not Sheik a moment too late. As the boy turned around and shot at him with a blast of dark energy. 

"I bring you this gift from my master,…Link. For all that you have caused me, I will be avenged. Know my name as you die, for I am Higaru, child of Mordieth, a Sheikah, and Darndunelle, a Gerudo. May the thought of how I have killed you be a thorn in your side, for you were killed by your own foolishness. And now I must leave you, I have more pressing matters to attend to. Good-bye, my enemy." He jumped up into a nearby tree, and then seemed to vanish in the surrounding foliage.

Link's vision was blurred, and his breath came in short gasps. "N-no," he stammered, "I will not die like this, not here. YOU HERE ME! I AM NOT Going to d-die…h-h-here…" Then, unable to take the pain any longer, he fainted.

****

To be continued…

Final Note: So, what did you think? Now on to business; Plungerpal, Martial Arts Master, Sky Sage, Jigglypuff, and Copycabbit15, I will need names for your characters. E-mail them to me a [mercurius__@hotmail.com][1] or just put them in your review. Also, I will need to know what you use as weapons. To anyone else reading this, I still have room for evil villains and cameos. Just drop me a line, and I'll do all in my power to get you in on the action. R & R folks. This is Mercurius signing off. ^_^

   [1]: mailto:mercurius__@hotmail.com



End file.
